Old Before I Die
by make it stop jamie
Summary: "I hope I live to relive the days gone by But tonight I'm gonna live for today So come along for the ride I hope I'm old before I die" *chap. 2 up*
1. She's taking me places

Disclaimer: Don't own Jamie (life is tragic isn't it?) or any other IAHB character. The song is by Robbie Williams.

Author's Notes: I have to be honest with you guys I have been wanting to set of stories like this since I first borrowed Robbie's The Ego Has Landed from my friend. I just thought that the songs really fit what I thought Bobbie and Jamie's relationship was. Enjoy!

Old Before I Die

Chapter 1

__

She's taking me places

I should never have been 

She showin' me faces

I should never have seen 

Well these are strange days we're livin' in today

Cest la vie I say

"How late are you going to be gone?" Fifteen year old Jamie Waite's mother asked him as leaned against the blue kitchen counter drinking a can of soda in order to try to quell his nerves for his first date.

"I don't know," Jamie said trying to sound cool as he prepared to take another swig of his soda and his mother finished cleaning up from dinner, "Late,"

"How late?" His mother demanded using the tone of voice only a women who had lived through putting 8 kids through high school and still had three enrolled could use.

"One," Jamie said tossing his soda can into the recycling can. He wasn't sure if was going to stay out that late, but this was first time going out with Bobbi so he didn't know what she was going to be like.

"Try again," Anna Waite nudged her second youngest (by one minute) and most trying of her eleven children.

"Midnight," Jamie hopefully equipped.

"I don't think so," Anna skillfully argued, "Peter stays out till midnight and he's a senior. Try again,"

Jamie groaned audibly, thinking not the first time in his life, that the position of being the oldest (which also meant being the guinea pig) was so wasted on his older sister, Nikkei, "Eleven- thirty! Do you know how f@*#in' early that is?"

"Watch your language! Do you want to be even able to go tonight?" Anna snapped in a tone that Jamie could just feel the anger begin to boil back and it made him admit defeat.

"Ok, I'll be back by eleven," 

"Good. I love you," She told as he headed out the door and she went back to her cleaning.

***********************************************************

Jamie was waiting outside the walls that enclosed his family's gigantic brick house when Bobbi "the Bullet" Paris pulled up in her sleek black car with music blasting out it, that Jamie was happy to note was that the same that had been blasting out of his own bedroom no less than an hour ago. 

"So have you ever gotten wasted before, James?" She asked him with a wild twinkle in her eye.

************************************************************

Jamie stumbled up the steps of the inside of his house at exactly 11:01 (Bobbi had dropped him off at 10:59 and he somehow made it to the door by 11:00) hoping that exhilaration of his first wild night would last, so he would have no time to feel guilt before he passed out of exhaustion in his bed, but he never made it there. 

A/N: I hoped you liked it and will be willing to let me know you're thoughts whatever they may be. Also, about how I wrote the swear word; I don't swear, but Jamie was pissed off and really wanted his mom to be as mad as he was. So I allowed it, but just this once or so he promised, but I've warned him that if he gets any more colorful I'm raising the rating.


	2. I should never have been

Author's Notes: Sorry, about the whole Bobby thing, but I've only seen the episode once (and that was at 11:00) and most girls named Bobbi spell it with an "i" or "ie". Oh,well. I was actually thinking about putting this story in mothballs for a while when I got another review. So if you ever want me to write more of a story I haven't for awhile just guilt me into it by reviewing or emailing. Now on with the story. Enjoy!

Old Before I Die

Chapter 2

__

I hope I'm old before I die

I hope I live to relive the days gone by

I hope I'm old before I die

But tonight I'm gonna live for today

So come along for the ride

I hope I'm old before I die

Jamie opened his eyes the next morning to a searing headache caused by a roaring vacuum and blinding sunlight. He quickly shut his eyes and turned towards his wall and away from the light and sound. Then he noticed something strange; he was wearing pants. He normally slept in only his boxers, occasionally a shirt too, but never pants. He tried to search his hazy mind to come up with some explanation for this strange occurrence, but he couldn't. However, he did come up with an explanation for his hung over feeling, he had a hang over from his totally awesome night before, but he didn't care. 

No amount of pain could make him regret last night (of course his mother's consistent vacuuming didn't help). Bobby Summers was the coolest girl he had ever meant and what was even cooler was that she seemed to like him too.

"Jamie?" A hesitant voice asked and she barely got through the vacuum cleaner and the haze of his mind, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," He mumbled no even bothering to turn his head to see who it was. He already knew, "Could you close the blinds?"

"Sorry," The voice gently apologized as the blinds were shut, "I needed the light,"

Jamie rolled over squinting in the newly darkened room to see his twin sister, Abbie, walking away from his window and perching herself on his black desk chair in front of his computer, which he thankfully noticed was not on, "Could you get Mom to turn off the vacuum?"

"Already tried," Then an awkward silence descended on the pair.

"So how was last night?" Abbie asked with a ping of cheerfulness in her voice that made Jamie wince.

"Could you just leave?" Jamie stated annoyed. That was one thing he truly disliked about his sister, her clinginess. She always had to be near him and it was getting damn annoying. She had to hang out with his friends, she had to be in his classes and she always had to be in his room.

"Okay, but Mom says you're grounded," Abbie stated, keeping disappointment out of her voice, as she grabbed her book from Jamie's desk and headed for the door.

"Great," Jamie muttered as he sat up and threw off his black comforter, "Abs?" He asked seeing that she hadn't completely left yet.

"What?" She asked, just above the roaring of the vacuum.

"Do you know why I'm wearing pants?"

"They weren't dirty, so I just thought I'd leave them on,"

"Where's my shirt?"

"In the washer and don't worry I rinsed it out,"

"I'm not. Would you please leave now? I have to get dressed,"

"Bye," She slowly greeted as she opened the door and stepped over the vacuum. 

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. Oh, the vacuuming was inspired by a part in a book I read where the mom would vacuum right in front of the girl's room when she came home drunk. Happy reviewing! 


End file.
